


The Proposal

by TillySnape



Series: Lizzy & Fitzy [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern variation, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillySnape/pseuds/TillySnape
Summary: Darcy asks his Lizzy to marry him. A modern vignette.Part of the Serendipity universe, but can stand alone.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: Lizzy & Fitzy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940455
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	The Proposal

Darcy stopped walking and suddenly his mood was very serious. He got down on one knee.

“Oh... Will...” Lizzy gasped, staring down at him, her eyes huge and her face pale.

He took her hand. His own were shaking, but he was completely steady in his purpose.

“Elizabeth Bennet, you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I could ever hope to meet. My life is infinitely better with you. I’ve known for a long time that I never want to leave your side. You make me love my stupid name, because it means I was born for you and you were born for me. I don’t deserve you, but I will try every day to be a man who does. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?”

Lizzy had started to sob uncontrollably, but nodded her head. He stood up and took her in his arms. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you idiot!”

He felt a rush of relief, and it made him cocky. 

“Is that really the response you want to give, sweetheart? You know we have to tell people this story...” he raised his eyebrow and smirked, “imagine in fifty years..  when your grandmother told me I was an idiot, I knew we were soulmates ...”

Her sobs were now half laughter. He pulled back and wiped away her tears.

“I hope these are happy tears, my lovely girl, I only want you to be happy.”

“I’m deliriously happy Will!”

“Ah, the delirium is why you thought I was an idiot.”

“Oh shut up!” Lizzy said. And then she made him.


End file.
